I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile sprayers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile sprayer which is capable of being moved from one area to another and operated by one person.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
The relevant art is described hereinbelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,065 issued in 1976 to Ware et al entitled "PORTABLE SPRAYING APPARATUS" discloses a paint spraying apparatus comprising a wheeled frame of low clearance, an electrical plug for plugging the device into a 110 volt AC outlet, a drive motor and a paint container resting upon a paint container shelf attached to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,793 issued in 1979 to Heinrich entitled "ELECTRIC CLUTCH CONTROL" discloses an electrical control mechanism designed for application with a high pressure pump system utilizing a pistol-like structure having the electrical control components provided therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,099 issued in 1986 to Negao et al entitled "ELECTRIC SPRAY" discloses an electric spray unit comprising a nozzle member, a spray casing which accommodates a pump, a motor for driving the pump, and batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,770 issued in 1986 to Sayen entitled "PLANT WATERING/MISTING DEVICE" discloses a hand-carried spraying device including a nozzle portion and a body portion. In one embodiment, the body is hand-carried. In another embodiment, the body is provided with small wheels, thereby restricting below-body clearance.
There are problems and disadvantages attendant the prior art techniques. For example, the known art fails to combine high mobility with a large liquid holding capacity. This lack of mobility is attributable to the low clearances of the known devices having wheels, rendering them impractical for travel over uneven terrain such as may be found in orchards or the like.
Furthermore, none of the known devices provide the advantage of producing high output pressure by means of a relatively small motor. The present invention accomplishes this by providing a large tank over the pumping means, whereby a continuous positive fluid pressure is provided at the inlet of the pumping means. In addition to providing improved pressure output, this unique arrangement effectively eliminates the need for priming and avoids the loss of prime altogether.